Surface maintenance machines for relatively large floor areas, for example, of commercial, industrial, public or institutional spaces, are typically integrated with an operator-driven vehicle. These machines can be a floor scrubbing machine or a floor sweeping machine. Other machines, such as polishing, burnishing or outdoor litter collecting machines can also perform other surface maintenance operations such as cleaning (e.g., sweeping, scrubbing, etc.) polishing, burnishing, buffing, stripping and the like on surfaces such as floors, hallways, etc. of buildings, roads, pavements, sidewalks and the like.
Some such surface maintenance machines are commercially available “micro” rider machines, allowing an operator to stand on a platform. Some of these machines have a centrally located front wheel and two rear wheels, with the operator platform inset between the rear wheels. In such machines, a common way to steer and propel a wheel (typically the centrally located front wheel) is by using a wheel motor rotatable by means of a steering linkage. In such machines, the location of the center of gravity should be accounted for to provide stability during normal vehicle operation (e.g., braking during turning).
Moreover, known mechanisms to steer and propel three-wheeled machines, such as using independently driven wheels (e.g., differential steering), can often lead to higher complexity. Prior three wheeled machines with two front wheels and one rear wheel have used steerable rear wheels which may lead to rear swing, which may cause portions of the vehicle to move in a direction opposite to the direction of turn. Rear swing may be undesirable when maneuvering next to objects (walls, curbs, buildings, people, etc.). Another known mechanism for three-wheeled vehicles includes a steerable single front wheel and two rear wheels propelled by a transaxle. This mechanism does not allow for a zero turn (e.g., a turn of zero turning radius). Other ways of steering a three-wheeled machine with two front wheels and a single rear wheel machine include providing a steering linkage connecting the two front wheels. As the steering linkage does permit sufficient steering rotation, such a mechanism would not permit a zero turn.